the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Stupid NoHead
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Early Life Mr. Stupid NoHead was born in 1959 to two members of the NoHead tribe. He was raised brutally in their fortress and trained in their evil ways. When he was 34, Paige invaded the base and massacred the NoHead tribe. However, he was able to drive them out. He was the only NoHead left. The Training of Hell Burnbottom First Confrontation Four years later he found that his newest recruit, Rotta Hecks, was pregnant. NoHead was unaware if the baby would follow Rotta’s path, and kept a close watch until his birth. A month later he unleashed a robot on the city to lure the baby to him. The plan worked, and he found the baby, Peter, on the case. There, the NoHead master and infant legend dueled in a battle that destroyed a good portion of the junkyard. The two combatants demonstrated amazing strength and skill, as well as fencing prowess. The battle ended in a draw after NoHead’s lightning was returned to him in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two mutants apart. Peter slammed into a lightning rod on the adjoining building, but NoHead fell several stories. NoHead realized that he could not defeat Peter, and decided that re-engaging him would only result in failure. A moment later, Peter appeared and disarmed him quickly. Outmatched, NoHead promised to flee the city in exchange for his life. Meeting Sebiscuits Soon after, Mr. Stupid NoHead captured the Mayor and held her captive aboard his base, the Wasp. The news of her capture shocked the town, and many believed that they were on the verge of collapse. Arriving on the Wasp, NoHead took charge of the prisoner, leaving Rotta to command the sky battle outside. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits mounted a rescue mission to save the Mayor. They boarded the NoHead base and began to fight their way through its defenses. NoHead observed the pair, and arrived at the holding cell flanked by two robot soldiers. At this point, the S.M.S.B. was already about to free the Mayor. He made a flipping leap from the balcony to the main floor, his sword in hand, and ordered the babies to surrender. Intelligence stated that he no longer trusted NoHead, and he would not escape this time. The babies charged at NoHead together, with the villain retreating, on the defensive. During a standoff, Sebiscuits told NoHead he was a superhero. NoHead, confident that his plan was about to unfold, remarked that he was wrong, certain that the babies would lose. Although both had improved, they opened with basic sword techniques. When both babies suddenly changed their saber styles mid-battle, and began to wear down the NoHead’s defenses, NoHead, who had initially been toying with them, was caught off guard, but was able to readjust his tactics for a more serious confrontation. Eventually, NoHead slammed Baby Intelligence to the floor, only to have Sebiscuits force him up the stairs. The droids that had accompanied NoHead attacked Intelligence, who easily destroyed them both. As Intelligence rejoined the duel, NoHead was able to gain the advantage when he strangled Intelligence and kicked Sebiscuits into a wall at the same time. The villain then telekinetically hurled Intelligence across the room into the railing on the leftmost side of the balcony. Getting to his feet, Sebiscuits carried on the fight alone. As their one-on-one duel reached the main floor, NoHead taunted Sebiscuits. This proved to be a mistake, however—Sebiscuits was indeed afraid, afraid of losing Baby Inteligence. The taunt enraged Sebiscuits, and he channeled his hatred of NoHead into his swordplay. Refusing to be intimidated by the NoHead’s victory over Baby Intelligence, Sebiscuits came at NoHead in a frenzied demonstration of Ataru, hammering NoHead’s defenses. He quickly gained the advantage. With a swift maneuver, he proceeded to disarm the antagonist, doubly rendering NoHead at the baby’s mercy. The Mayor commended Sebiscuits’ victory and encouraged him to deliver the deathblow. Despite hesitating for a moment, Sebiscuits would have run him through had he not blasted away. He left the base to the safety of a battleship. Shortly after the battle, Mr. Stupid NoHead contacted Rotta informing her that a new base needs to be built in Palmyra, and informed her that the war’s conclusion drew closer. When Rotta protested that the loss of the Wasp would mean the end of the NoHeads, NoHead informed her that it was of little concern, and he would soon cement a new apprentice who would be “the greatest NoHead of all.” Turning Sebiscuits NoHead spent much time attempting to turn Sebiscuits, Baby Intelligence's first comrade, to the dark side. Finally, Sebiscuits chose him over Paige, and his journey was complete. With Paige eliminated, NoHead regarded Sebiscuits. At last the baby was where the NoHead needed him to be; isolated and willing to murder his former friends. Desperate to find acceptance, as well as his true destiny, Sebiscuits had effectively sacrificed an ally, perfectly fulfilling the NoHead covenant that commanded the slaughter of one who was close. With no other place to turn, he finally yielded to NoHead’s temptations, asking only that he love him for what he was. To smooth the transition, NoHead soothed his fears, and his conscience. So for the second time he openly promised Sebiscuits that he would be his friend. This was strictly a deception, meant to turn Sebiscuits away from the fold. Sebiscuits went down on bended knee before NoHead and pledged himself to the NoHeads. Like Rotta, Sebiscuits had to demonstrate his allegiance through decisive action. NoHead had already convinced him that the S.M.S.B. was conspiring to take power, so it was easy to nudge him into the right frame of mind, reminding him that they would no stop until their ranks were extinct, and if he were gone, what hope did Sebiscuits have? To this end, he placed under Sebiscuits’ command a special robot unit and sent them off to the police station. Operation: Purge would prove successful, and the station would soon be ablaze. In cutting down the most vulnerable members of the Order to whom he had once sworn allegiance, Sebiscuits would tie himself firmly to the NoHead cause. The slight chance that he could try to return to his old life would become nonexistent. Sebiscuits performed splendidly; through the night Sebiscuits led his troops through the corridors in an orgy of carnage. Almost unopposed, Sebiscuits’ blade and the robots butchered the police. When Sebiscuits and the robots completed their errand, the police station was but a smoking ruin. Sebiscuits dueled Baby Intelligence afterwards, and was soon interceded by NoHead. Operation: Purge While Sebiscuits attacked the station, NoHead saw to the other police. After five decades of planning, the time for revenge had come. His instrument was, of course, his Grand Army. The Human Replicas were all replicas of children. The police would not see it coming; they would not know the children were really robots. Still in his laboratory, NoHead reached out to key a special frequency via hologram. He contacted the various Replicas to issue a single command: Wipe out the police. With each repetition of the order, his satisfaction grew. He could sense what was happening—not in detail, but he felt the dark side growing stronger with each death. On 200 fronts, police suddenly found themselves facing the guns of who they thought were children. The Replicas performed spectacularly; an official estimate indicated that out of nearly 900 police, fewer than 50 survived the assault—95% of the organization had been eliminated at a stroke. So enthused was NoHead by this long-anticipated victory that after issuing the order, he went to the police station himself, to see the fruit of his labors in person. Indeed, he had no choice but to go, so long had he worked and waited for this moment. In the local library, he found Sebiscuits finishing off a small group of police and the librarian, Isabella Koon. Sebiscuits knelt in obedience, and NoHead praised him, telling him he had done well and his power would soon be unequaled. He then told him to go to the MBH as planned. They separated again, leaving Sebiscuits to see to his second task. For there were still a few remaining loose ends: the S.M.S.B. itself. The War NoHead returned to the Wasp, a secret base hidden above the clouds. He kidnapped the Mayor and planned to jump to hyperspace when he was alerted that Baby Intelligence had arrived. NoHead fought them both and finally took out Baby Intelligence. The stranger, however, disarmed him and would have killed him were it not for the jetpack hidden under his cloak. He could feel the stranger’s anger from the beginning and knew he could be turned. He told Rotta via hologram to build a new base in Palmyra, New York. He learned the stranger’s name, which was Sebiscuits, and finally seduced him. The S.M.S.B. struck soon after, when he realized Rotta was responsible for the casualties they had suffered by Baby Intelligence, who she could have raised to their cause. He told Rotta this and murdered her afterwards. This left him to fight an infuriated Baby Intelligence, who finally disposed of him. His son, Hell Burnbottom, used a ritual to bring him back less than a week later. Attack on the Kellerman House At some point during the war, when Mr. Stupid NoHead was at the height of his dominion, a prophecy was given by the prophet which predicted the fall of the Dark Lord. This prophecy was given in a hotel during an interview. This prophecy was overheard by the NoHead and informant Hadeline. However, Hadeline only heard half of the prophecy and was then thrown out by the hotel manager, who had caught her eavesdropping at the door. She relayed to Mr. Stupid NoHead what she had heard, not realizing that she had missed an important part of the message. In any case, NoHead received only the first part of the prophecy. Feeling threatened, he sprang into action to prevent the fulfillment of the prophecy. There were, at the time, two babies to whom the prophecy could have referred — Peter Hecks, the son of Rotta and Greg Hecks; and Lindsay Kellerman, the daughter of Bridgett and Zach Kellerman. Both families had sought to thwart NoHead three times, and both families supported the police fully. Both children in question were born in 2019 and were extremely young mutants. Having already taken on Peter several times, NoHead chose to target Lindsay instead of Peter. After a long search, Mr. Stupid NoHead discovered the identity of the Kellerman’s Secret keeper, Hadeline, and was told of their location. With the Kellerman’s Taboo broken, NoHead simply walked into their home one night and proceeded to interrogate and murder Zach and Bridgett. However, when he turned to Lindsay, she disappeared and his lightning rebounded off her invisible form. This happened because Bridgett’s death prompted Lindsay to fight back. Defeated, NoHead left in a rage. Final Battle and First Death Very soon after, the S.M.S.B. arrived at the NoHead base. Notified of their presence, NoHead dispatched a legion of robotic fighters to deal with them, confident it would suffice. As he looked on, Baby Intelligence led the other S.M.S.B. members in a fierce sky battle near his base. They immediately engaged large numbers of NoHead fighters. Intelligence ordered his trainees to disengage, and destroyed large numbers of the enemy fighters with his proton torpedoes. Pursued by yet more enemy fighters, he ordered his apprentices to fire all their missiles to their left. While confused, they did as they were told. Baby Intelligence flew past the ship as the missiles started arriving; the missiles hit the swarm of fighters pursuing him, destroying a large number of them. Trailed by missiles, Intelligence flew toward the fence guarding the base. The missiles collided with the fence and destroyed it. At this point, NoHead chose to deal with them personally. Meanwhile, sustained gunfire from the S.M.S.B. ships destroyed a turbolaser cannon. Only a few NoHead fighters remained, but a mysterious ship appeared engaged the S.M.S.B. forces. Baby Intelligence recognized the fighter to be Mr. Stupid NoHead and personally engaged the fighter, pursuing it into the NoHead base and through its halls. When NoHead disappeared, the baby made no attempt to follow. The sky battle over, NoHead returned to his private quarters and drew the metal tube, his last resort for killing Baby Intelligence. He then returned to a high balcony overlooking the lobby. Hell Burnbottom then proceeded to torture the S.M.S.B. members until Baby Intelligence arrived. NoHead, who had been anticipating the arrival of the S.M.S.B., revealed that 1,000 Rockets awaited the S.M.S.B. task force, as well as numerous Bratpros. The new Rocket army of the NoHeads overwhelmed the reinforcements, and Paige was forced to retreat while NoHead observed from the balcony. Mr. Stupid NoHead did not join the battle personally, though this gave him time to realize that Rotta was responsible for the casualties they had suffered from Baby Intelligence. This he believed because she had a chance to raise him to their cause. He told Rotta this. NoHead then attacked Rotta with lightning; Rotta barely blocked the beam with her own, and they locked together and clashed. As both beams collided and connected, Hell Burnbottom backed away to a wall behind Rotta. Rotta attempted several times to direct her lightning (still locked in battle with NoHead) towards Hell Burnbottom, with lightning tendrils popping off from the main beam, but was unsuccessful and instead hit three fireplaces near Burnbottom, causing tiles to explode and parts of the wall to come crashing down on the wooden floors. NoHead realized the connection between the two beams were moving much closer to his position, so he released beams from between the bolts that killed Rotta and slammed her corpse off the balcony. With that, Baby Intelligence’s rage exploded. He climbed to the top of the balcony for a fight, in which NoHead had a far greater advantage. After subjecting Intelligence to two lightning strikes and a violent energy wave, he prepared to finish off his enemy once and for all. However, Intelligence retaliated and pushed him away. He tapped into the dark side, using his hate and anger to boost his physical prowess. He then attacked NoHead with such intensity that the energy shells of their swords began to short out. NoHead, taken completely off guard by Intelligence’s sudden increase in power and aggression, was forced onto his back foot and quickly driven into the room behind the balcony. Intelligence continued to hammer NoHead with vicious power attacks until NoHead lost his footing and collapsed against a wall. After a few more blows, Baby Intelligence drove NoHead’s sword aside with an undercut, causing him to collapse onto the floor. As Baby Intelligence held his defenseless enemy at bladepoint, NoHead fought back with the metal tube, knocking his opponent back to the balcony. He then pushed him off and followed. Intelligence proceeded to snatch the metal tube. NoHead attacked Intelligence with lightning, which Baby Intelligence countered with a cord of red light. As both attacks collided producing a heating magma effect and the two bolts connected, Force Baby alerted Baby Strength to their battle. NoHead attempts several times to direct his lightning (still locked in battle with Baby Intelligence) in all directions, with lightning tendrils popping off from the main beam, and in his rage hits the balcony and walls, causing chairs to explode and parts of the walls to come crashing down on the metal floors. Mr. Stupid NoHead slashed his hand to break the connection and with his hand, quickly breathed fire and conjured a huge, fiery cord. The fire, which was not corporeal, realized the presence of Baby Intelligence, rearing and striking down with exposed fangs in an attempt to devour him. Baby Intelligence backed up and then gathered the flames for himself whirling them into a fiery ring like mass, and sends them hurtling towards NoHead. NoHead took the hit and was blown away in a mass of sparks. Days later, Hell Burnbottom led Brute Gunray and Mean King in performing a ritual to bring NoHead back to life. Death NoHead then plotted his revenge on Baby Intelligence. Now alive, he built a machine to help him destroy China and show the world what he could do. One night he was greeted by his enemy, who had brought an orphan baby named Lindsay Kellerman. He recognized her as the baby he had discovered previously, and delighted in going for her demise as well. NoHead strangled Baby Intelligence, but Lindsay distracted him and caused him to lose grip. Angered, NoHead attempted to do away with both of them. He first tried throwing some logs at Baby Intelligence in order to knock him out of the window, only to have the hero knock them back at him with his log. However, when he tossed a wagon at his opponent, Intelligence was successfully knocked out the window and into a trap. The other babies followed him down. While the S.M.S.B. members were away, NoHead activated the machine to destroy China; however, it couldn’t send a signal that far. Infuriated, he leaped forward, only to hit his head on the door of the room. He went to sleep, but soon awoke to find the S.M.S.B. had returned and blown up his machine. At this point NoHead pulled out a double-bladed sword, and continuously tried to strike his enemy, chasing him to the edge of the platform. Thinking he had Baby Intelligence cornered, the antagonist leaped toward him to finish him off. However, Intelligence blocked his sword with his log and pushed him over the edge of the platform, where he fell into the Fire Room and immediately burned to death. Postmortem Eleven years later, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s soul tracked down a boy taking refuge in a graveyard, planning to take his life as his own. However, the boy had seen him coming. Worried for his life, the boy found an electric sword lying nearby. He seized it up quickly and vanquished NoHead’s evil spirit. NoHead was destroyed for good, ceasing to exist by extension. Physical Description Earlier in life, Mr. Stupid NoHead was tall and handsome, with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark eyes. NoHead’s good looks continued to increase as he grew older, and he cunningly used them to charm many of the other NoHeads. However, as he became more immersed in the dark side, his good looks left him, with his features becoming gnarled, and his skin becoming as pale as snow. His eyes became a sickly yellow. In 2019, however, a combat machine took a toll on NoHead’s appearance. After Paige’s attack on him, he was left with the appearance of a gnarled, ancient man. He was also lost a few teeth. His long, thin hands and usual dress in a heavy, dark cloak did not change after the transformation. It is also mentioned that NoHead had no lips and little hair. NoHead had a rather cold, guttural voice with a slightly rasping element. Personality and Traits Through his own nature, Mr. Stupid NoHead was irrevocably evil. He made clear, however, that he did not believe himself to be evil, but simply beyond common morality, calling evil “a label we all put on those who threaten us.” Aside from his opinion on morality, he believed himself to be the embodiment of darkness and the living incarnation of the dark side. He was instinctively treacherous, betraying and killing several beings who trusted him, including his own wife. In his quest for power, he showed that he was also patient, narcissistic, and vastly intelligent. The Dark Lord was a highly twisted, manipulative, and seductive megalomaniac, easily bending others to his will in his quest for supremacy. A narcissist, NoHead identified his own essence with the very blackness of space, even going so far as to declare himself the ultimate personification of the dark side. NoHead also displayed traits of psychopathy, including extreme sadism and cruelty, taking considerable pleasure in the suffering and deaths of others. His sadism was such that, when murdering his wife, Mrs. Twisted NoHead, in her sleep, he paused to mock her for being manipulated by him and revel in her pain before running her through. His inherent sadism apparently had its roots with his father, Mr. Crooked NoHead—a penchant for violence was one of the few things the two men had in common. Regarding his views on failure, he was unforgiving and likely to execute less useful individuals. Burnbottom also mentioned on one occasion, while comparing himself to his father, that while he himself killed only when necessary, NoHead did it to amuse himself. Even as a child, NoHead was demonstrated to be manipulative, psychopathic, and selfish. This is especially evident by his frequent breaking of various rules and social norms, knowing full well that his father, whom he hated, would simply murder the authorities to make the problem disappear. Even at this point, NoHead’s main goal ws nothing less than the acquisition of absolute power. Although possessed of a hunger for power, he honestly came to regret the NoHead purge. Seeing no one more powerful than himself, he deemed only himself as worthy of ruling the world. In addition, despite his narcissistic nature, NoHead was capable of acknowledging his mistakes. And contrary to popular belief, NoHead was a prolific author. He was a known patron of the arts, attending the opera whenever able and making his chosen section invisible. He was also a skilled strategist, having orchestrated the robot attack and Mayor’s kidnapping for his own benefit. Despite his exceptional skills in fencing and his mastery of the dark side, NoHead was no less susceptible to anger and hate, the primary emotions of the dark side, than any other NoHead. He also utilized escape tactics, and during their first confrontation attempted to flee rather than fight, and only confronted Baby Intelligence when he appeared to have no other choice. Fear ultimately proved NoHead’s weakness. On a lesser note, NoHead did appear to fall short when it came to acquiring a truly worthy apprentice to the NoHeads’ heir. Despite Rotta’s undying loyalty, he killed her out of anger. After cautiously preparing for Sebiscuits’ fall to the dark side, and finally having him as his own, he was betrayed mere months later. In addition, regarding his own apprentices, he usually betrayed them and engineered their deaths when they either proved weak or if they failed him. In fact, the closest NoHead ever came to actually valuing any of his apprentices was with Burnbottom, having spared him largely because he was still powerful, and also because he needed an heir should he die. When NoHead was brought back to life in 2020, he appeared to be demented despite keeping many of his twisted traits. Powers and Abilities Trained to perfection by his parents, Mr. Stupid NoHead was considered by many to be the most powerful NoHead in history—something he himself firmly believed. His status as such had also been documented within the the second edition of an important historical chronicle. He was also considered the one mutant to have successfully tamed the dark side. NoHead was incredibly skilled in sword combat, one of the greatest duelists of all time. He was one of the very few who was the equal of Hell Burnbottom and Baby Intelligence. As a result of his tremendous skill, he killed two sword-wielding police each with a single blow, and while also engaged with Paige, he slew a third only moments later. He also put up a ferocious fight against Paige, but was eventually disarmed by the latter. He was able to hold his own against Baby Intelligence in a sword duel, but in the end was defeated. He was ambidextrous and could change his fighting style at a whim—keeping his opponents unsure of what his next move would be. A master of every form of sword combat and stances, NoHead was a terrifying opponent. His dueling style was extremely aggressive; his style was a combination of brutal aggression and lethal precision making him an almost unstoppable opponent. In fact, the only people known to have defeated him in combat were Paige and Baby Intelligence. In addition to his fencing skills, Mr. Stupid NoHead was one of the most powerful men of all time. NoHead’s relationship with the dark side was so deep to the point that he became a possession of the dark, and the dark became a possession of his. As an apprentice under his parents’ tutelage, he learned all the known dark side powers of his predecessors, until he considered himself even stronger. NoHead’s mastery of his powers was such that he felt a virtual monster rising from the core of his self, impatient to unleash itself. Even prior to his training, his telepathy was powerful enough to block out his parents’ own in 1962. He was a master of lightning and was known to use this openly. If used to its full potency, he could instantly reduce one or more people into charred husks. He could also use this power in conjunction with telekinesis to electrify levitated objects before hurling them at his opponents, thus increasing the damage potency of the attack. He was also extremely skilled with telekinesis, even to which he was able to move small objects while barely even lifting his finger. NoHead also possessed the power of flight. He also utilized an ability allowing him to mask his presence. Another very advanced ability he used was apparition. After his second death, his spirit proved able to possess the body of Darren Slade, though his power drove Slade completely insane for a time. NoHead was highly adept at foreseeing the future, often utilizing the power to see his plots to fruition. By the time of his final death, he had become a nexus of the dark side capable of tearing apart the fabric of space. Appearances Zero to Hero The Second Hero The S.M.S.B. The Last Battle Pride of the X-Babies The X-Children - Part 1 Category:NoHeads Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mutants Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Characters